In recent years, sensors to detect a pressure by a human body have been developed enthusiastically. These sensors are required to directly measure respective parts of the human body, such as a hand, a leg, and a body. Thus, a sensor device a surface of which is covered with a soft covering layer is demanded.
Pressure sensitive rubber sensors and capacitance sensors have conventionally been known as sensors to detect the pressure of a human body. In either sensor, a sensor body and a covering layer are formed separately and bonded to each other using an adhesive (Patent Document 1).